


I Want To Be With You

by Tink1104



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, some imperial agent storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink1104/pseuds/Tink1104
Summary: Na'ssetra is in a relationship with Theron and loves every minute of being with him. However, Kaliyo finds Vector and convinces him to come rescue Na'ssetra from the evil SIS and Sith Intelligence. Now Vector and Theron want Na'ssetra and she is having a hard time choosing between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made my imperial agent angry that the sith intelligence stole her job away and then give it to random sith like Lana just because shes force sensitive. Because in the game, you can lie to Lana about congratulating her then tell Darth Marr that she is incompetent for that position.

 

Na'ssetra is extremely furious that Kaliyo and Aric Jorgan butcher a major mission that she made them clean the entire barracks. Aric Jorgan accepts the consequences, but Kaliyo thought that menial task is beneath her. And wants to get back at Na'ssetra for humiliating her. 

 _Four Months later_  

Na'ssetra walks into the cantina where Theron is waiting up for her. Na'ssetra is looking around for him. Theron spots her and waves. While she is coming over, he thought, _Man, she is so beautiful. With her soft blue skin and deep red eyes. Also she is the sweetest, most cunning woman that I have ever met. I  must be the luckiest guy to even be with someone like her._ Theron is sitting at one of the tables in the far back and has two gifts in his hands, one a more powerful sniper rifle and two a Corellian red wine bottle. "Happy Anniversary, Commander. I hope that you like these gifts," Theron said nervously while giving her his gifts. "Oh Theron, these are the best gifts that I have ever received. Thank you so much. I love this rifle and I can't wait to use this. It is very sleek and hopefully it would shoot more than 1,000 paces. I actually needed a better weapon. You know me so well. No wonder why we get along so well. I love you, Theron," Na'ssetra exclaimed. Theron laughs, " I love you too Commander. Well, we should since we have a lot in common." Na'ssetra says sadly, "Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything that you would might like for our anniversary. I'm sorry, I will make it up to you somehow. I didn't know what to get for a human. On Csilla, we give each other technology. We are always improving on our technology and military. I thought to get your mother to come, but that would mean trying to track her down and have her come visit us or at least write you a letter. But I didn't know if I would be overstepping my boundaries or not since I have no clue on what is appropriate in a normal human/Chiss relationship." Theron is touched by her wanting to try to contact his mother for him and says, "Just hearing that you wanted to find my mother for me is enough." He starts to kiss her slowly and then it turns into a very deep passionate kiss.

  
While making out with Theron, Na'ssetra hears someone walking towards them. Koth is walking over to them while looking down at his datapad. "Hey Com..," Koth said. Instinctively, Na'ssetra pulls out her blaster and aims it at the person's head. Koth looks up and saw the Commander holding a blaster to his head. "Whoa, whatever I did for you to be upset with me, I didn't mean it." Na'ssetra and Theron look at who was standing next to their table. Then Theron turns and looks at her inquisitively. Na'ssetra puts away her blaster and said angrily, "Do Not sneak up on me again, " then said in a normal tone, "Especially on a former imperial agent. That is just asking to be killed." Koth puts his hands up and replied, "Okay, okay, I get it. Anyways, the reason that I came over to you was that Bey'wan wanted to discuss with you about somebody that he found that could be a potential ally." "Very well. I would see Bey'wan after my date," Na'ssetra said. Koth left to talk to Lana about what just happened to him.

Theron puzzled by all what he saw and said, "How in the world did you know that he was standing right next to us while we were making out?"

"Oh that technique. I learned it from the Imperial academy. They trained us to never let your guard down, not even when you are busy doing someone or something else. Surely, the SIS taught you a similar technique." She replied.

"Uh...no actually. I was never taught something like That," Theron confessed.

"Oh, well maybe they trained to you be something similar to a Watcher since you are a cyborg. However, the only difference is that you chose to become a SIS agent and Watchers are born solely to work for Imperial Intelligence," Na'ssetra informed.

"Oh maybe. I still can't believe they would actually do something like that," Theron said.

"Well, it is kind of strange if you think about it, but Watchers were the best at solving the most difficult problems and most of them didn't require that much sleep. But I do miss Watcher Two, though. She was the best out of all the ones that I met. But she is probably being taking care of by Keeper, I mean Minister right now," Na'ssetra said.

"We should have some of this wine before another person comes and has a blaster in his face." Theron replied.

So they drank, laughed, and talked about some of their past missions until she had to end their date to see who this potential ally that Bey'wan found. She talk to Bey'wan about who he found and then went to Nar Shaddaa to talk Fideltin Rusk about maybe joining the alliance. It took forever to convince him. She thought,  _It's probably because I'm an imperial and used to be a spy._  

_A week later_

Na'ssetra thought,  _I need to give Theron a proper gift since I couldn't think of anything before. I don't care what he says, I need to at least give him something. I must love him so much for me to want to do this. I don't think I wanted to put this much time and effort into my relationship with Vector. But then again, we were on my spaceship for years, and I was always so busy with some sort of mission.  I have dealt with Arcann and Vaylin so I have time on my hands for now at least. Now, what to get for Theron? This is so difficult. What do you get a human for an anniversary anyway?_

She went to get Theron from the War Room. "Hey Theron, I know that you said that you didn't need anything but I'm hoping that you might like this gift. I want to take you where your mother was staying on Odesson. Theron, we need to go on a date besides, there isn't anything big happening at the moment that needs our attention," She told him. "Alright, Commander. Just let me finish inputting this data in and then we can go," Theron replied. They are heading towards the door near the cantina that leads to the forest when all of a sudden Aric Jorgan is running towards them. "Commander there you are. We have an urgent matter in the hanger bay." He said urgently. "What is the situation, Major Jorgan?" She asked. "Killiks, sir. And one of those Joiners are demanded that we return his wife back to him. None of us know who this wife he is talking about. We need to leave before everyone gets killed. On the double!" Aric Jorgan yelled. All of them start running towards the Hanger Bay. She sees her people pointing blasters at the Killiks while Killiks are doing the same with a Joiner in the front.

She thought,  _That Joiner really looks like Vector._ "Vector, Vector is that really you?" She asked. "Agent, we are so glad to see that you are alive and well. We miss you. Our song can continue on once more," Vector replies happily. She starts walking towards them when Theron stops her and demands an answer. "What are you doing? Those are Killiks over there. Do you even know that Joiner over there?"

"Of course, Theron. That Joiner was my husband," she told him. Theron let go of her arm and stood there shocked that the woman that he is in love with, actually fell in love with one of those Joiners and married him. She walks over to Vector and embrace him, while everyone is watching them including Theron who is scowling in the doorway. Nassetra asked, "Vector, I'm so happy that you are here, but I'm little confused. How did you know that I was here?" "You sent us a letter saying that you needed us to come rescue you from this horrible place," he told her. When he told her that, she really needed to see this letter to figure out who set this all up. "Vector, can I see that letter that I apparently wrote to you? I would be ever so grateful to you," she flirted with him since she knew that he couldn't resist to her.

Theron became extremely jealous that she was flirting with someone else and he had to watch it. "Sure agent. We were so happy when we got this letter from you," he said while handing her the letter. She thought,  _Okay now I need to figure out who wrote this and set this up._ She keeps on reading until she got to the part where it said "I fucking hate Sith Intelligence. Now, Sith Intelligence and SIS teamed up and have been torturing me for months." She glazes toward where Kaliyo is in the room. She thought,  _Okay, now I remember, I do hate the Sith Intelligence for taking my job away from me. And I also remember that Lana got the Minister job and she was very incompetent. I only told two people that and Kaliyo must of sent this because only her and Vector are the only ones that knew that I hate Sith Intelligence for what they did to me._ She glances over at Vector and thought, _And how to deal with Vector and his group with Killiks because the bugs do not understand what being set up means._ She thinks for a moment about what to say in front of all these people and turns toward where Kaliyo is standing.

She says to Vector, "Excuse me for a moment. I have a problem on my hands that needs to be fixed."

"Sure Agent."

Na'ssetra turns toward the right side of the Hanger Bay. "Brilliant plan. Just brilliant. Your best one yet." Everyone is confused about what she is talking about and looking around to who she is talking to. She continues, "Now let me get this straight this probably has to with the fact that I made you clean entire barracks with Major Jorgan a few months back. And of course you were humiliated. Now, you usually do the killing yourself  or hire a bounty hunter but of course since I'm the commander and the fact that I check all of my food and drinks for poison and all of the bounty hunters are now my ally. That wouldn't have worked. So, you came up with this plan to lure Vector here telling him that he need to "rescue me" from the big bad Sith Intelligence and SIS and have everyone kill each other with me caught up in the chaos. I think this is your best one yet, Kaliyo." _"_ You humiliated me with that little stunt of yours to make me clean the barracks. You ridiculed me for making me do that. I needed to kill you for pulling a stunt like that on me. And we both know what Vector's little pets do when they find out that they have been played. Now tell me agent, how did you know so quickly that I planned all of this?" Kaliyo told her _._ Na'ssetra chuckles, "Oh, everything was so flawless except for one little part of the letter. Where it said that I fucking hate Sith Intelligence. I only told you and Vector that. No One else. Not even the people here know that."

"So what are you going to do, Agent? Kill me?" Kaliyo asks. "Yes. Exactly. Goodbye, Kaliyo." She shot her in the head with her new rifle that she got from Theron. Everybody stood there shocked from all that they have seen. She went over to Lana and asked, "Lana, can you get someone to get rid of this trash?"

"Of course, Commander. We will talk later about why you hate the Sith Intelligence. But for now, what are we going to do about them?" Lana points toward Vector and his Killiks. "No we will not talk about it. I will take handle the Killiks. It is going to be difficult now that I have to tell Vector that I wasn't captured." Na'ssetra walks over to Vector and tells him, "Vector, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but Agent Theron Shan and Minister Beniko didn't capture me and they didn't torture me for months. It was all a ruse to get you here to fight the people here who "captured me" and then I die in the process. Actually, I am Commander of this group."


	2. Chapter 2

Vector replies, "Agent, we understand. We are glad that you have not been hurt, but we are concerned since our nest does not understand the meaning of being "set up". We do not do this in the colony."

Na'ssetra says,"I know so if you agree to my terms then everyone wins."

"What are the terms?" Vector asks.

"For your nest does not take anyone to join them forcefully or other wise and not to come anywhere these premises within 100 meters." She told him. She is really hoping that he would agree to it so she wouldn't have to come with some lie.

"We understand. However, our nest would not take lightly for being set here under false pretenses," he told her.

She says, "Well, if they do not agree to my terms then I would have no choice but to tell the people behind me to fire and who is ever left, we will capture them and they would be given over to Doctor Lokin. You do remember Doctor Lokin right?" She thought, _if he remembers Doctor Lokin's gruesome science experiments then he would agree automatically._  

He replies,"We remember him fondly. But we also remember some of his science experiments. We did not like them at all."

"Yes, some of them were very gruesome to watch. The blood would get everywhere. However, Doctor Lokin has finally perfected his research and now he made rakghouls into his very own pets. He is working on other serums that  can work on other types of species as well. So how about it, does your nest want to become my pets and be docile and obey my every command?"

'Burrubbur uru bru.' "The nest agrees to your terms. As Dawn Herald, we will stay with the nest and visit you each day since we do not know how to interact with other people. We will become one once again. Is that alright, Agent?"

"Yes, Vector, that is fine," Na'ssetra replies. She thought,  _Yes, it actually worked. I don't know what I would do if I actually had to follow through with killing him and his nest._ Na'ssetra walks over to Theron and Lana and she tells them, "Everything is fine now. No one has to worry about them now. Please put them on a shuttle and have them place somewhere far enough away from these premises." Lana says, "Sure, Commander. " Lana tells one of the pilots to take them far away from these premises.

Theron is shocked, "Impressive! Even I almost believed that lie. Your mind is truly amazing to think of a lie that quickly." She turns to Theron, "I'm glad that you think so. But to be honest with you, most of it was true. The only part that was a lie that he is making other serums. He could make other serums if he wasn't dying slowly from the experiment that he did to himself years ago." Lana comes back to them and says, "Can Doctor Lokin really make rakghouls into pets?" Na'ssetra said nonchalantly, "Of course, he did. I mean he had to do other science experiments after successfully turning himself into a rakghoul."

Na'ssetra walks to the cantina and Theron and Lana are shocked that they had to follow her to find out what she meant by that. "Hey wait up! What do you mean that your companion turned himself into a rakghoul?" Theron asks. "Yes, that does sound impossible to do," Lana says. "Fine. If you really want to know, Doctor Lokin aka Fixer Fifteen is a genius but found himself stranded on Taris. And if you have ever been on Taris, then you know there are so many rakghouls everywhere that you couldn't walk two steps without running into one. So he did the next best thing. He found a lab on the planet and kept working until one day his serum finally worked and it turned himself into a rakghoul to blend in. End of story. Now if you will excuse us, Lana, but Theron and I have things to discuss."

"Of course, Commander. We will talk later about why you hate the Sith Intelligence," Lana informed her. Na'ssetra thought,  _Won't you just drop it already? It is really none of your business anyway._ "Fine. Come on, Theron, we have have some things that we need to discuss." Na'ssetra said. "Right behind you, Commander." Theron replies. So Na'ssetra takes Theron into the cantina.

Theron asks, "Commander, so what did you want to discuss?"

Na'ssetra replies, "To tell you that I'm sorry that  my former husband interrupted our date."  

"Me too. It would have been nice to have been able to go on that date."

"Well, why don't we go on that date?"

"I'm sorry, Commander, but I still have to  supply food and aid to different planets that were attacked during Vaylin's rule." Theron tells her sadly.

"No need to apologize. I understand completely, Theron. We will just have that date some other time."

"Okay, Commander. I promise that this won't take long and I will make it up to you somehow." 

"I will see you tomorrow then." Then Na'ssetra leaves the cantina to check on Doctor Lokin to see if he needs any help with his projects.

 "Yeah, see ya." Theron thought,  _Wow, most women hate it when I have to cancel on them. Especially my former lover, Chas'reere. Chas'reere used to hate it  every time that I had an extremely long mission to do and couldn't be with her. Now, how come it didn't bother the Commander?  Is she really that understanding for me being a workaholic or is it something else?  What if  she doesn't want to be with me anymore and would rather be with Vector? He was her lover before me even it is really strange to be in a relationship with one of those Joiners._


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day_

Na'ssetra gets ready to meet Vector in the Hanger Bay. As she puts on this small top that hardly covers anything that she bought from Nar Shaddaa, "I wonder if Vector would say something about this cute new top that I'm wearing or maybe Theron," she said out loud. As she heads to the Hanger Bay, she runs into Theron. "Hey, Theron, what do you think of this outfit? Does it look okay on me?" Na'ssetra asks. Theron looks at her outfit and thought,  _She's looks extremely hot in that top. Oh wouldn't I give to put her over my shoulder right now and take her back to her quarters and tear off all of her clothes._ "I uhhhh," Theron said _._

"Theron, is my top so distracting that you lost your trail of thought?" Na'ssetra asks. 

Theron says, "You could say that. But seriously though, you might want to put on a jacket or something. They say that it is chillier today than it was yesterday and I don't want you to get sick."

Na'ssetra chuckles, "Oh Theron, it's cute on how you don't want other guys to look at me in that way." 

"Well, yes that is one of the reasons. But I did hear that it was chillier today outside so if you plan on going on outside please wearing something to cover up your back at least."

Na'ssetra laughs, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to be fine in this weather. My planet is much colder than this one."

Theron sighs, "I guess I don't have to worry about anything then."

"I got a holocall from Vector this morning so I'm going to be spending all day with Vector," Na'ssetra told him. Theron looks down and thought,  _Great! Just Great! I have lots of holocalls to make and meetings to go to. And she is going to be with That Joiner all fucking day. I don't want to lose her. She is the best thing that has happened to me._  Theron says, "Maybe I will see you later in the cantina after a day full of long meetings and tons of holocalls." Na'ssetra replies, "That sounds really interesting. Yeah, maybe I will see you tonight and you can tell me all about those meetings." She walks over to the Hanger Bay to meet up with Vector to show him around and maybe see if they still have feelings for each other. And Theron walks to the War Room to make some holocalls. Theron thought,  _Wait, did Commander just say meetings and holocalls were interesting? I think that is the first time that I have heard her being sarcastic. No one would call what I'm doing today interesting._

She sees Vector coming out of a shuttle.  Vector sees her and says, "Agent. We are content to spend time with you."  She told him, "Vector, I can't wait to show you around. We have all day to find out about each other." As they were walking pass Theron, Vector takes out a gift and gives it to Na'ssetra. "We got you a gift for Life Day. We know that you would enjoy it, Agent." She takes the gift and says, "Thank you Vector." She looks down at it and chuckles, "Bugmilk. You remembered."  "Of course we remembered. That was the first time that you smiled at us," Vector told her. 

Na'ssetra gives Vector a tour of the premises and spend all day with him talking about what has happened to them since they left Ziost. While Vector is talking about how he found another Killik nest, Na'ssetra thought,  _This is nice being with him again. I miss spending time with Vector. But would Vector stay here with me or would I have to go with him if I choose to be with Vector and not Theron?_

 She stops Vector and asks, "So Vector, what do you think of my new outfit? Do you like it?" They are heading into the War Room and Theron looks up from his datapad to see where the Commander is.  Vector replies, "We do not understand what you mean. Please clarify." Theron smiled to himself at the thought of the Commander yelling at what a stupid thing that Vector said. "I'm sorry, Vector. I forgot that I have to be more direct," Na'ssetra said. Theron looks at her baffled when she said that. She asks, "How is this for direct? Does this outfit gives you any sexual ideas that you want to do to me?" Vector replies, "Now that is much clearer. We think that you look nice in your new outfit." Na'ssetra thought,  _I was hoping that he would say something like i look hot or sexy in this but not that._ "Thank you Vector. That is very sweet of you to say," she lied to him. Theron thought, _Huh, I surely thought that she would be upset by everything that he said to her. Guess their relationship was very different than most relationships._ She looks at Theron and sees that he is busy working on his datapad and then leaves the War Room. 

While they are heading into the cantina to finish their date, Na'ssetra starts scanning the place to figure out who is there and what they are up to. Na'ssetra thought,  _Koth is in the left back corner drinking with his crew, a few soldiers are singing and dancing next to the  juke box and Lana is sitting at the bar drinking and looking around without being inconspicuous. Or trying to at least._ They sit at one of the tables and got some food and drinks. Na'ssetra starts talking about what has happened to her since she went onto Darth Marr's ship, when she realize that Lana is watching them while pretending to sip her drink. Na'ssetra thought,  _Does she really think that I wouldn't notice her watching us this whole time?_  

"Vector, I miss you," she says.

"We have thought about your scent and aura since we found you yesterday," Vector replies.

"I love it when you talk insect," she says.

"We're glad that it pleases you," he tells her. He kisses her.

Theron heads into the cantina and looks around for people that he knows that is when he sees Vector kissing Na'ssetra. Theron thought angrily,  _How dare he kiss the Commander?  She is mine!! Is she really thinking about being with him? That Joiner?_ Lana calls out to him and Theron slowly goes to where she is. "Hey there, so how long have they been kissing each other?"  Theron asked. "Not long. Just less than 15 seconds or so. If it bothers you that much, then why don't you say something to her about it?" Meanwhile, Na'ssetra looks over and sees Theron sitting next to Lana watching her and Vector.

"It doesn't bother me. Why do you think that it would bother me seeing my lover kissing another guy? Her former lover that is. No it doesn't bother me not one bit," Theron told her. Vector and Na'ssetra stop kissing and are now talking and laughing about the good old days. Lana points out, "I must be mistaken then because to me it sounds like you are jealous."

"What? I'm not...I'm not jealous. That's ridiculous! Why would I be jealous of that Joiner? Vector?" Theron is hoping that she wouldn't see how jealous and hurt he actually is. Lana chuckles, "Oh okay. Have it your way then. Let's talk about something else." So they talked about what they had to do that day and the upcoming mission to Iokath and every once in awhile Theron and Lana would glance at Na'ssetra and Vector.

She says to the bartender, "One Rodian ale please." Then she turns to Theron and Lana, "Hey guys how are you?"

Lana replies, "Just fine. I see that you and Vector are having a really fun date." 

"Well, we are having lots of fun. Hey, Theron, I'm sorry that you saw me and Vector kissing. He kissed me not the other way around," She apologizes to Theron.

Theron lies to her by saying, "It's fine. It was no big deal."

"I better get back so I can share this nice bottle with Vector. And by the way, you guys really need to work on spying on people. It was very obvious that you have been spying on me this whole time." And with that she walks away to go back to Vector. "I didn't know we were obvious. Did you know?" Theron asks. "No, but I wonder how she knew that," Lana said.

Vector and Na'ssetra  have a couple of glasses before Vector was being requested to speak to his nest. Vector tells Na'ssetra, "Agent, excuse us for a moment we need to converse with the nest."

"Sure, Vector. Just don't take too long this time."

Vector is talking to his nest while Na'ssetra is looking on her datapad while drinking the rest of the bottle. Na'ssetra thought,  _Hmm.. let's see here. What is happening on Csilla? It looks like Vaylin and Arcann never got far into the galaxy to reach Csilla. That's good news! And they upgraded the lover's wristband. I should buy that. But do I buy it for Theron or for Vector?  And if I give it to one of them, would they even like it?_ Theron and Lana are watching them and Theron asks, "What is Vector doing? He seems to be talking to someone but Commander isn't responding to him." Lana replies, "Not sure. Maybe it's some weird Joiner thing. But the Commander looks bored over there."

"What you do mean she looks bored? She is on her datapad."

"Exactly. How many women do you know would rather be on their datapad during a date, hmm?"

"You got a point there."

"I bet she's bored right now waiting for Vector to finish doing some Killik thing, but what I don't understand is why she is waiting for him to finish."

"Maybe she is patient. Hey who would have thought an Imperial can actually be patient?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

Na'ssetra is finishing up certain projects and going on the holonet while Vector is finishing up talking to his nest. He stops talking to them and turns to Na'ssetra. "Agent, we are sorry but we have to cut our date short. Tonight is the Dance of Unlighting and we have to attend. We would ask you to join us but you would become a Joiner and we have no desire for you to become one." Na'ssetra thought,  _Really, after waiting here for an Hour, he tells me this? He should have ended the date before he made me wait for him to finish talking to those Damn Killiks._  "I understand, Vector. I'm sorry that we couldn't have more time with each other, but I know that you have to do this," Na'ssetra lying to him hoping that nobody can see how angry and hurt she really is. "Thank you for understanding, Agent.  We will see you tomorrow." Then Vector leaves to join up with his nest. Na'ssetra leaves the cantina to go to her quarters so no one would see how she truly feels.

Theron wonders if what he just saw had anything to do with her being a Chiss. "Lana, do you know anything about the Commander's species?" Theron asks.

"The Chiss? I know very little, I'm afraid. All I can really tell you is what most people in the Sith Empire already know about them," Lana replies. 

"Which is?"

"That the Chiss is an ally of the Sith Empire, but nobody really knows why they wanted to be an ally of the Sith Empire. And most people say that they can be cold but can be very efficient in their work. That's all that I really know about them. Sorry that I couldn't help you more. Why do you ask?"

"I have been watching them and when Vector left after making her wait for an extremely long time which most women would be furious about, the Commander just calmly said her goodbye to him. I found it very puzzling."

"That is very confusing. If Koth ever did that to me, I would have electrocuted his ass." 

"Uhh... I have no comment. I'm going to check on the Commander to make sure that she is okay."

<p>While Theron is leaving the cantina to check on the Commander, Na'ssetra is throwing vibroknives at the wall and drinking her sorrows away. Na'ssetra thought, _I can't believe he made me wait for him to finish talking to those Insects and then have the gall to tell me that tonight is the Dance of Unlighting and forgot that it was tonight. How dare he? I wish that wall was Vector that I'm throwing these daggers at. And why in the world am I crying? I need more ale_. She said out loud sarcastically, "This is exactly how I wanted to end my date with Vector with me drinking the rest of this ale while crying." then in a normal tone, "At least no one can see me being so weak and pathetic." </p>

<p>Theron walks into her quarters and sees her throwing vibroknives at the wall and drinking the rest of the ale while talking to herself. Theron thought, _So what she said to Vector when he was leaving, it was all a lie. She is really good at lying, I will give her that. It is so difficult to see her like this. I hope I can comfort her somehow and hopefully convince her to stay with me_. "You aren't weak or pathetic, Commander," Theron says. Na'ssetra turns around and Theron sees bright blue tears on her face. Theron walks towards her and Na'ssetra turns away from him and says, "Don't look at me. I'm fine really." </p>

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

 

Theron grabs her shoulders and made her look at him. "You aren't fine. In fact, it looks like that you have been crying for quite some time now. I don't think that I have ever see you cry before. Now tell me what is bothering you?"

"I don't know why I'm crying. I just..." sniffles "I guess I forgot what my relationship with him was like. That is all. Nothing more," Na'ssetra puts her face into her hands to hide more tears coming down. Theron wants to put a blaster at Vector's face for making her cry and make everything go away. Theron says, "You don't need a man who would ignore you for hours then leave you when he is done ignoring you. Vector isn't worth this. You don't deserve a guy like that. You deserve someone better."  He wipes the tears off her face. "You should be with a man who enjoys every minute when he is with you and gets jealous seeing you kiss other men."

"I don't know anyone like that. Just hold me please."

She starts rubbing her eyes to stop herself from crying while Theron puts his arm around her and holds her for a long time.  Theron thought, _this is the first time that I have ever seen her so vulnerable. I'm going to make Vector pay for making her cry!_ "I was talking about myself actually," Theron whispers. "No, you told me along the line of it wasn't a big deal seeing you two kiss," Na'ssetra says angrily. She pushes him away and turns her back towards him. Theron puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "I didn't want you to know how extremely jealous that I was when I saw another man was kissing you. Especially when that man used to be your last lover. In any case, I'm sorry that I lied to you earlier. I love you, Commander and I have to know. Who do you want to be with, me or Vector?"

Na'ssetra replies, "You are forgiven. But I still have feelings for both of you, though."

He thought, _It's now or never!_   "Stay with me, Commander. I can treat you better than he ever will. Plus, you and I have everything in common unlike you do with him."

"I don't know who to chooss.." She says right before he turns her around and kisses her. She kisses him back hard and starts taking his jacket off while he is taking off her little top. They walk towards the bed while kissing and taking more clothes off. He pushes her on the bed and then slowly takes her pants off. He looks up at her face and sees that she has a huge smile and eyes somewhat closed. Na'ssetra sits up and helps Theron to take his pants off. Theron pulls her to the edge of the bed and has sex with her for hours. They collapsed on the bed from exhaustion and they fall asleep while he is holding her.

_Next Day_

Na'ssetra wakes up early and has a massive headache. She says out loud, "Ugh, my head! It's killing me. I shouldn't have drunk that whole bottle of ale." Then she turns and sees Theron sleeping next to her naked. "That's right, I was crying last night for some strange reason and Theron comforted me which turned into us having sex. I'm so confused about what is happening to me because I have never cried before not even when I killed  thousands of people  so I could capture Darth Jadus. Plus, I cried in front of Theron. Which is absolutely terrifying. I need to leave as in now." She grabs a huge bag from her closet and stuffs it with clothes, sniper rifles, and tools. Then she grabs her holographic device that she took from the Old Man after she eliminated him. Before she leave her quarters, Na'ssetra thought, _I need to use the device to disguise myself as a young, handsome man in case I run into anyone._ She leaves her quarters with Theron still sleeping and mailed him a letter saying that she had to leave. 

Aric Jorgan spot her/him and asks, "Excuse me, I have never seen you in these barracks before. Who are you and why were you just coming out of the Commander's quarters?" Na'ssetra smiles to herself at the thought of her disguise working so well. She/he says, "Hi, I'm Eckard Hyllus. And to your other question  the Commander said that she needed me to keep her bed warm last night since Theron and Vector were very busy doing something else. And she was awfully lonely. Could I refuse someone as beautiful as the Commander? And  now, if you will excuse me I'm going to her ship to repair some damages that she got on her last trip." Aric Jorgan looks at her/his eyes to figure out if she/he is lying to him. "I need to confirm what you are telling me with the Commander before I let you go."

"Well the Commander is getting changed right now and she is probably sore after we did last night," she/he tells him.

Aric sighs, "Alright, go ahead and fix those damages, but I'm going to tell Theron since he has a right to know what is going on." 

"Tell him. See if I care. It isn't like he truly cares about her or even knows where she is from."

Na'ssetra goes to the ship and heads off to Csilla to clear her head and make sense on why she acted irrational last night. Several minutes later, Theron slowly wakes up. He is rubbing his eyes when suddenly he realizes what he has done. Theron thought,  _I can't believe I took advantage of the Commander when she was drunk and very vulnerable. I always had very good self-control in the past. She probably doesn't even want to speak to me right now after what I have done to her. I should apologize to her the next time that I see her today ._ He sits up and looks around to see that he is the only one in the room. He gets dressed and heads to the War Room to do his morning meetings and that is when he looks at his datapad to see the letter that she left him. He thought,  _She left! It's all my fault! I took advantage of her and it scared her off. I can't believe she would leave. I thought we had something. Damn! Why did I do something so idiotic like that? She probably went off to that damn Joiner, Vector to be with him._ Lana appears next to him and asks, "Is everything alright?"

He couldn't look at her and says sadly, "Commander left this morning. Look at what she wrote."

Lana takes the notes and reads the only 6 words that are on it which are _"I'm sorry, but I had to leave."_   "Well, contact Vector maybe she went to be with him and maybe not. We'll never know unless we try," Lana replies. "Alright, I will contact that damn Joiner," Theron says angrily. Theron contacts Vector through his holocom. Vector asks, "Good Morning, Agent Theron Shan, how can we be of service?" Theron  couldn't believe how nice Vector is acting  considering that Vector took his woman away from him. "Hi, Vector, just Theron please. I was wondering if I could talk to the Commander.. I mean Agent?" Vector replies immediately, "We're sorry but she isn't here with us. Did she tell you that she was leaving you for us?" Theron thought,  _so he does know that I'm the Commander's current lover._ "No, she didn't. But If she isn't with you, where could she be? After you left last night, Commander couldn't stop crying. " Theron asks.

"Crying, you say? That doesn't sound like Agent. She has never cried before. But We're.. I'm sorry, but we don't know her whereabouts. She has never done this before when she was with us," Vector says. Theron wants to wring Vector's throat for saying that it was his fault. He thought,  _It might as well be my fault. I didn't want her to leave me and I made her leave anyway by taking advantage of her or scaring her off._ Lana looks at Theron who was lost in thought and says to Vector, "Thank you Vector. If we hear anything of her whereabouts. We will contact you." Vector replies, "Thank you. Goodbye, Theron. Goodbye Beniko." Theron turns off his holocom. Lana looks at Theron and mentions, "How about we try to contact her ship? Maybe we will be able to find out what part of the galaxy she is in?" 

"Good idea, Lana. And hopefully convince her to come back," Theron says hopefully. Theron checks the world map ton find her ship and it says "Location: unknown." "Damn! Commander where the hell are you?" Theron says to himself out loud. Doctor Lokin is passing through the War Room to go back to the Research Lab when he heard that the Commander is missing. Doctor Lokin asks, "I couldn't help but overhear. You say that the Commander is missing?" Lana and Theron look at each other then Lana speaks up, "Yes that's right. We contacted Vector but he says that she has never left while she was with him. So we couldn't help but wonder why she left in the first place."

"It's my fault. Alright! I took advantage of her last night which made her decide to leave me," Theron confesses.

"Theron! How could you? No wonder she left. When we find her, you need to apologize to her immediately," Lana says to him angrily.

"I know. Okay? I didn't mean this to happen," Theron replies.

"Alright, but how did she leave without anyone seeing her, anyway?" Lana asks. 

Doctor Lokin chimes in, "I don't think you taking advantage of her is the reason behind all this. No, no there has to be a different reason that happened yesterday for her want to leave. What happened before you and Agent became intimate?" Before Theron could answer, Aric walks into the War Room. "Theron, I have.. some unpleasant news to tell you. It's about the Commander," Aric Jorgan said. Lana answers for Theron, "We already know. The Commander has left and we have no idea where she went or why." Aric Jorgan replies, "No one has informed me that she left. The reason why that I'm here is to inform Theron that the Commander has been cheating on him." Theron thought,  _I can't believe what I'm hearing. The Commander cheating on me with some other guy. No that can't be right. I refuse to believe it._ "Who.. who told you this?" Theron asks angrily. "This young man said that she has been with him for months now. She was even with him last night. I never seen him before. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you," Aric Jorgan replies. "That is impossible. I was with her all last night. That man was absolutely lying to you. Where is he? I need to have a serious talk with him," Theron yells at Aric Jorgan.

"I let him go to do some work on the Commander's ship and he had a huge bag that he was carrying with him. Then an hour later, I saw the ship leave. I assumed that the Commander was going on a mission. I take full responsibility," Aric Jorgan apologizes.  

"Oh Theron, what if this young man kidnapped the Commander and came up that awful lie and stole her ship?" Lana asks concernly. Theron couldn't believe what he is hearing that a some young man that no one has seen before has took off with his woman. He thought,  _I'm going to Kill this man the next time that I find him._ "We need to find him. I don't care how long it takes, we absolutely need to find him then kill him for taking the Commander. And hopefully, the Commander is still alive and well when we do find her." Theron replies. "Of course, Theron, I will sent people across the galaxy to locate him." Lana replies.

"Whoa, whoa lets not do anything hasty. Now, Major Jorgan, was this young man's name? And tell us everything that this man told you." Doctor Lokin replies. 

"His name was Eckard Hyllus. And I don't feel comfortable to repeat what he said to me." Aric Jorgan said. Doctor Lokin chuckles then mumbles, "Clever, very clever Agent. " Everybody turns to look at him. "What's so funny, Doctor Lokin?" Lana asks. "The young man that everyone thought kidnapped her is actually Agent. Her first clue that is her is right there. In the name. My first name is Eckard and Vector's last name is Hyllus," Doctor Lokin informs everyone.

"But the young man looked human. He didn't look like another Chiss," Aric Jorgan tells him.

Then Lana asks, "Could she be wearing some excellent disguise or something to cover up her blue skin?"

Doctor Lokin thinks for a moment then chuckles, "No, there is nothing in this whole galaxy to cover up her blue skin and those red eyes. We have already tried that. Twice in fact. If I know Agent, she would have used a holographic device that she apparently stole from the Old Man back when she was on Tattoine."

"Alright, say if that is true that doesn't tell us where she went or why," Lana says. 

"Well, did anything unusual happen to Agent last night?" Doctor Lokin asks. Theron thought for a moment and said, "Nothing unusual. Unless you count her for using her datapad during her date with Vector." Doctor Lokin tells Theron, "Actually, my dear boy, that is totally normal. She would used her datapad every chance she could get which was ten times a day plus doing missions. She would even used it during her dates with Vector when they had nothing to say to each other. No, it has got to be something else." Lana chimes in, "Wait, Theron, didn't you tell Vector that she was crying all night after he left her even after he made her wait forever? Could that have made her want to leave?"

Doctor Lokin says, "Mmm.. very unusual. Let me think, wait, now I remember. Agent did tell me the other night when she was helping me out with my project  that she was remembering every horrific thing that she had done in the past. Now, that is a lot of horrible memories to remember all at once and with Vector doing that to her may have given her that push to leave."

Lana replies, "I would do the exact same thing if I suddenly remembered every horrible thing that I have done all at one."

Theron yells at her, "Lana!"

"What? It's true. I would be absolutely terrified if I suddenly remembered every regrettable thing that I have done in the past." Lana tells him. "Well, let's hope that Commander comes back within a day or two," Theron says.

_Four Days later_

Theron keeps going back to the Hanger Bay every couple of hours to see if Commander has come back yet for the last three days. Lana sees him hovering in the Hanger Bay and walks over to him. "Don't fret. I'm sure the Commander will be back any day now," Lana tells him. Theron told her, "I'm so worried, Lana. What if something bad has happened to the Commander? And we wouldn't know anything because we have no damn clue on where she is at the moment. I'm also worried that she has gone back to Vector and didn't even mention that she is with him now." Lana reassures him, "Theron, I'm sure that the Commander wouldn't do that to you." She sees the Commander's ship coming in. "I see a ship coming in. I'm pretty sure that it's the Commander's ship."

"Where, Lana, where is her ship? Tell me." Theron asks impatiently.

Lana sees her ship landing where Vector's nest is. "I thought I saw her ship. My mistake." Theron realizes that Lana is lying to him. Theron says, "She is with him, isn't she?"

"Yes, Theron, she is. I'm sorry, Theron. I thought she was going to pick you over him." Lana replies. 

"Me too."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I have no choice, do I? I have to break up with her no matter how I feel about her."

An hour later, Na'ssetra flies her ship to the base and Lana and Theron came out to meet her on the bridge. "Welcome back, Commander," Lana says excitedly. "Yeah welcome back," Theron says angrily. Na'ssetra looks at both of them and says, "Thanks, Lana. And I'm truly sorry that I had to leave, Theron. I suddenly remembered every horrific thing that I did in the past and I was becoming irrational. For a Chiss, being irrational is very terrifying and confusing at the same time."  

Theron looks away and says, "At least your back now." 

Lana tells Na'ssetra, "Now that you are back, we should really get down business. First we need to come up a plan about this superweapon our people have found on Iokath."

"Yes, we need to plan for the upcoming trip to Iokath. But I need to talk to Theron before we do anything."

"Yes, we should talk, Commander. Meet me in your quarters when you are done here," Theron says to Nassetra and then left to go to her quarters.

Na'ssetra turns to Lana, "I will see you later, Lana." and with that she left to go to her quarters to talk to Theron and give him his gift.

Theron sees her coming into her quarters and thinks _Well this is it. I have to do this no matter how much that I don't want to._ He says sadly, "I'm..uhh... glad you came.  With your old flame back and well. We're both professionals. You made your choice to be with him. No need for this to get messy."

"What are you trying to say, Theron? That you don't want to be with me anymore." Na'ssetra asks with a sad look on her face.

"Of course, I want to be with you." Theron thought, _why is she making this so hard? She is the one that wants to leave. Not the other way around._ "(Sighs) I don't want to become between you and Vector. I just want to be happy even if you aren't with me."

Na'ssetra moves closer to him and says, "I do care about Vector, but I'm not in love with him."

Theron pushes her away and looks down, "Please. Don't. I know that you are trying to make feel better, but..  wait did you just say that you aren't in love with Vector? But, I saw your ship head towards where Vector is staying."

"I did visit him to tell him that I couldn't be with him. And to give him his gift since he gave me one. And I had to say to goodbye to him at least." Na'ssetra tells him. 

"What did you give him if I may ask?"

"His own planet, of course. Him and his fellow Joiners along with the Killiks could live on this remote planet called Dagobah that I have found on my way to Csilla. Vector told me the last time that I saw him that he wanted to find some place that people like him can live. Besides, I have my eyes set on someone else who is my equal."

"Oh, yeah and who could that be, I wonder?" Theron asks mischievously.

She steps closer to him, "Well, he is very attractive especially with those implants that he has on his face, highly intelligent, loves to work as almost as much as I do, and used to be a SIS spy. Do you think that I could find that man around here?"

Theron chuckles, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He kisses her and says, "Wait, I didn't know that you are a workaholic." Na'ssetra laughs, "What you call being a workaholic, Chiss call it as a normal routine. We love to work so much that the human Imperials call us cold. Now that we got that little misunderstanding out of the way, I would like to give you your anniversary gift now if that is alright." 

"I told you that you didn't need to get me anything. There is nothing else that I could ever want, now that I have you back."

Na'ssetra is searching through her bag  and tells him, "This gift that I'm about to give you is what my people give each other to show how much they love and deeply care for each other." She takes the Chiss lover's wristbands out of her bag and show them to him. "We make them only on my planet. Even the imperials don't have anything this high tech. We call them the lover's wristband. Do you like it?" Theron looks at them and asks, "How are they high tech? They don't look very high tech to me." Na'ssetra tells him, "I told you that my people love to work all the time. Well, this little device helps them to stay in contact with each other. They can even be on separate planets and they can still talk to each other. Also,  it was updated this year, it can locate where your significant other can be and tell you if your lover has been injured. I think they updated it because of Arcann and Vaylin's rule. So now you know how they work. So let me ask again, do you like the gift that I got you?"

"I love it. Thank you, Commander," Theron says and passionately kiss her.

He puts his on and she put hers on. She tells him, "Now, we can always find each other no matter what and be in constant communication whenever we have the urge to talk to each other while working. Oh before I forget, in order to use it you would need to use my given name." "Which is?" Theron asks. "It's Na'ssetra Calleh. I hope that you will use my name instead since we will be together for a long time." 

"Na'ssetra. I think it's beautiful. I love you, Na'ssetra Calleh," Theron tells her. "And I love you too Theron Shan. And no matter what happens, we will always be together. Your stuck with me now." Na'ssetra says. 

Theron chuckles, "So I am. And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
